In related technologies, a SIM card in a mobile phone is generally assembled and disassembled by means of a card tray and a eject pin. In other words, the SIM card is placed on the card tray, and then the card tray is pushed into the card holder of the mobile phone. The eject pin need to be inserted through a pin hole on the mobile phone shell to removing the card tray, where the eject pin pushes a rotating shaft which pops the card tray out of the mobile phone by using the lever principle. However, in such way, users are required to take an eject pin along themselves. Otherwise, it is unable to remove a SIM card, thus it is quite inconvenient.